The present invention relates generally to the field of accessibility, and more particularly to detecting input based on multiple gestures.
In computing, an input device is any peripheral (piece of computer hardware equipment) used to provide data and control signals to an information processing system, such as a computer or other information appliance. A keyboard, a mouse, a scanner, a digital camera and a joystick are each an example of an input device.
A touchscreen is an electronic visual display that the user controls through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus and/or one or more fingers. The user uses the touchscreen to react to what is displayed and to control how it is displayed, for example by increasing the text size.
A user interface is the system by which users interact with a machine, such as a computer. The user interface may include hardware and software components. A user interface enables a computer program to receive input from a user and provide output to the user.